Lettie's Diary (discontinued)
by Elphaba Thropp of Oz
Summary: This follows the events of the greatest showman in the form of Lettie's diary.
1. Day One At Barnum's Circus

My life was miserable. For a while it was normal, but then I reached adulthood. That's when everything changed. I couldn't step outside without people shouting "freak! Cage her!" My family was ashamed of me. And it went on like that. Until a man by the name of P.T Barnum showed up. One of his daughters gave me a poster advertising Barnum's American Museum, and that they wanted unusual people like me. This was my opportunity to start a new life where I was excepted for being different, not called a freak and enduring people's laughter. This was my chance.


	2. The First Show

P.T. introduced everyone in the show to each other. There was Anne and W.D. Wheeler, 750 Pound Man, Charles: General Tom Thumb, Dog Boy, and others I won't bother too list, as they didn't give their names. After we meet each other, P.T. said it was time to start. As we prepared to go onstage, something overcame me. A strong sense of fear. All the years of being known to the world as a freak came back to me. As everyone else ran out onstage, I stood frozen in place, pressing my back against the wall. Then Phinn (as we learned he liked to be called) came running up to me. "Come on, they're waiting!" He ferociously whispered. "For what?" I barely managed to get out. We're they waiting to laugh at me and call me a freak yet again? "For you. And I promise, they're all going to love you." That was quite encouraging. I took a deep breath, and stepped out on stage. They looked bewildered at first, but then, as the song progressed, they started to enjoy it. We sang our hearts out. After the show, we got ready to leave through the side door. But as soon as we stepped outside, I felt something slam into me from behind, knocking me to the ground. As I stood up, I saw a crowd of men. "You freaks!" He screamed at us. "Spooks!" Another man shouted. It was happening. No matter where I went, I would always be called a freak. I felt myself shaking. Then, before I could react, one of them tackled W.D. and another one shouted "get those freaks locked up!" I couldn't move. Until they came at us. I saw one throw a torch at Anne, which burned her left arm. I saw a man coming toward me, and before I could react, I felt his boot come in contact with the side of my head. I was on the ground again, and I was terrified at the thought of what he would do next. I was about to try to stand, when I heard a voice. "What's going on here?" It was Phinn. "Break it up." He becons to us, and we head inside, but not before we hear a man scream "I'll cage your freaks! And your spooks!" That had left me terrified. I didn't know what those men would try next, and I hoped I would never have to find out.


	3. Phillip Joins The Circus

Phinn let someone by the name of Phillip Caryle join us. I wasn't sure what to think of him as first. He was plainly memorized by Anne, and I think she was too. When she asked him if he had an act, he said he didn't have one. That surprised me even more. What was he doing here if he didn't have an act? Maybe he was a new business partner. I still don't know what to make of him. There was also something else I wondered about. What Anne was feeling. What did it feel like to be in love? I had never wondered something like this before. Was it a good or bad feeling? I had heard people say that love hurts, but I had also seen married people who were perfectly content. I knew the feeling of love in family terms. Phinn had given that to me. A family. But there was no more time to wonder such things. It was time to get ready for the show.


	4. Shut Out

A few days ago, we went to England to meet Queen Victoria. She was not at all what I expected. But then, Jenny Lind entered. I didn't know how drastically she would change our lives. But then I saw Phinn. He looked memorized. My mind instantly flew back to Charity. I was concerned at what I thought might be going through Phinn's head. My suspicion was pretty much confirmed when he invited Jenny to perform in America. I'm not saying I wasn't very eager to hear her sing, I just felt that something was wrong. And when she sang, God, was it amazing. After the performance, we were headed out to join everyone, when Phinn stopped us. I was confused by this new behavior, and then, after saying that "who would pay admission to see you when you're out here for the world to see?" He shut the door on us. I don't think Phinn will ever understand how much that hurt. The man who had given us an opportunity to start a new life of not being judged was now turning his back on us as well. It was like I had said the day I met Phinn, no one will ever truly love or understand me. I could feel Anne's fury coming off of her in waves. I'd never belong anywhere. At this, I knew, the one who had promised to give me a second chance was abandoning us, and I also knew that it was ok to letthe tears I was holding in to fall.


	5. Updates

In sorry about the lack of updates, im trying to put all of my energy into The Yellow Eyed Girl before I continue the others.


	6. Accidental hiatus

I'm sooooooo super sorry for the wait. I've been super busy. I'll update tomorrow morning. I'll be going on hiatus from the 18th to the 22nd, and again from the 25th to the 29th. Very sorry.


	7. Discontinue?

I'm not feeling much motivation toward this story anymore. My main goals right now are to finish up The Yellow Eyed Girl and Nightmares. Check those out if you want to (but Nightmares is a sequel, so i highly recommend reading Flaming Hearts first.)


End file.
